Something to tell you
by neo-Aeris144
Summary: When Kenshin leaves again without knowing Kaoru's feelings and the heartbreak is too much for Miss Kamiya. Kaoru and the others find him again. But when Kenshin has something to tell Kaoru will something much worse happen? ((R&R)) KK
1. Lost and Found

Hello to all, Im Z.C (ZimmyChld) I wrote this fic.. well sorta I owe ALOT (a hell of alot) of credit to... "Cloud Tribal" for doing this on AIM with me. I could not have done it without him. Im trying to rewrite the story as best I can, and since this it my first real sorta serious one, constructive criticism would be helpful! Read and enjoy the first (long) chapter of...  
  
Something to Tell you...  
  
((Time: After Kenshin beats Shishio))  
  
It had been awhile, but just when Kamiya Kaoru thought peace and quiet would never happen, it did. Kenshin, Yahiko, Sano, and even herself were living back at the dojo. She sighed as she payed the kind merchant for some bread and rice. She walked near the door and swiftly readjusted her indigo scarf that kept her dark hair at bay, her basket held under her elbow. She walked through the door and straight into a faded red cloth. She stumbled back.  
  
" Kaoru-Dono? Are you okay?" A sweet male voice asked with concern. She looked up to meet blue eyes staring straight down at her.  
  
"Eh? Kenshin? Yes, Im okay..." Kaoru rubber her nose a little. Kenshin nodded, reassured in her being alright. "Kenshin, why on earth are you here? I told you that I was to do the shopping today." Kenshin looked down for a fleeting second, since when did Kenshin hide his face when she asked a question?  
  
"Kaoru-Dono, the truth is I purposefully came today, I came to tell you something, that I did" Kaoru could tell something was bothering him. He looked her straight in the face, "Kaoru-Dono I cannot stay here any longer, that I cannot. Sessha cannot thank you enough for taking this wanderer in and helping him. I fear I can never be worthy enough to stay. Sessha must leave now. Domo arrigatou, Kaoru-Dono, for everything." Kenshin gave his small smile and turned to leave, Kaoru stopped.   
  
How was she supposed to react? See ya for dinner? Oh please don't go? Fine go ahead and leave? Her head spun, Kenshin wasn't expecting her to say anything, He didn't expect anything from her as it seemed, just her friendship. Before she could say anything, Kenshin turned and drew her up in his arms for a short hug and embrace. Her heart raced, why was he doing this to her?   
  
"K-Kenshin.... Why? Don't you know... Its safe here... and... you could... stay with us." Her heart, racing at the moment, could think of no other words. What was she doing? She didn't really expect him to listen did she? For him to say "Oh well in that case..." Was she going to let him pass her by?  
  
Her eyes had begun to water. She resisted the urge to cling to the kind man, once known as Battosai. "N-no..... noo," she whispered. The tears nearly cascaded but she withheld her dry cheeks for a few more moments. "Kenshin do not leave me... us again. Shishio is gone..."  
  
"Shishio is not what I am worried about. Gomen Kaoru-dono, I have already hurt you too much to be forgiven. Im afraid you should forget about me, Im afraid I won't be coming back, that I will not. Goodbye Kaoru-Dono." He turned once again and left, vanishing into the crowd, Kaoru could only stand with now streaked cheeks and stare after.   
  
He's gone, this time for good, she couldn't help but believe her conscious. ~How? Why? Is my heart really so weak as to let him go?~ Kaoru squinted her eyes as more tears came. ~I am strong! Why am I crying? Kenshin... I love you too much don't I?~ She dropped her basket and sniffled, wiping away tears after tears. She couldn't just stand here... She ran... back to the dojo.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Yahiko raised his wooden sword and thrust it downwards again and again in the way the Kaoru had instructed him. Sano laid back on the porch circling a toothpick in his mouth.  
  
"Yahiko aren't you supposed to be scrubbing the floors or something?" Sano didn't even open his eyes as he let the sun warm the air and himself, he yawned.  
  
"Me? Aren't YOU supposed to be sweeping?" Yahiko swung again before retreating to the porch.  
  
"Maybe, who wants to know?"  
  
"You're a bum you know that!" Yahiko joked a little, Sanosuke just grinned. At that moment a small wail could be heard from near the trail into town. Yahiko looked up, "What was that?"  
  
"Let's go find out." Sanosuke was already up and running. Yahiko grabbed his wooden sword and hurried after Sano. The both found Kaoru collapsed on her knees crying her eyes out.   
  
"Geez, busu, gave us a heart attack." Yahiko jeered a little. "Why are you crying like a baby?" Sano bopped him on the head.  
  
"Yo Kaoru, what's the matter. Never seen you cry like this. Matter of fact I don't think I've seen you cry more than once or twice... what happened?" Sano tried to sound a little worried but made it out to sound like Kaoru was being over dramatic or something.  
  
"It's... Kenshin...he's.. he's gone!... He...left.. And... and..." Kaoru managed to say between short sobs, she looked up.... her eyes shimmering with tears, "He said he's not coming back!" She started crying again. ~I let him go again! How could I?~  
  
"What? Kenshin?! He left?!" Yahiko stepped back and looked surprised and just a tad horrified. "He's coming back... He always comes back!" Sano looked over at Yahiko with a frown. 'What?" Yahiko took a few more steps back. "Kenshin always comes back! He does! You'll see!" Yahiko ran back to the dojo and went to his own room.   
  
Sano looked back at Kaoru, " That jerk Kenshin! I'll find him and beat the crap out of him for hurting you...." He paused, knowing that Kaoru was still hiding her feelings for Kenshin " ....and us like that!" He cracked his knuckles.   
  
"No." Kaoru whispered, "If he does not like to be around us then-"  
  
"I can't believe you! Your acting all self-centered again! You know you have feelings for him! Are you seriously going to let him go again!?" Kaoru had stopped crying and looked at Sano blankly. She looked back down as her eyes began to water again. 'Listen I know this is hard ...er.." Sano couldn't place his words. "Ah dammit! I bringin' That jerk back so you can tell him and for god's sakes just get this over with!" He grinned.  
  
"Well your not leaving without me!" Yahiko grinned a self-confident smile and did a little combat pose.  
  
"Done with your little teen angst routine Yahiko-chan?" Sano jeered knowing how the comment would affect Yahiko.   
  
"Don't call me CHAN! Let's go! Hey, Busu quit crying and help."  
  
"Yea, go get dinner started. We'll be back and bring Kenshin back to the dojo in time for dinner!" Sanosuke said happily.  
  
"Ech! Busu's cooking! We better get Kenshin before we starve!" Sano and Yahiko launched off in the direction of where Kenshin was heading, which Kaoru told them. She smiled through her tears, 'Thanks."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaoru tried to remember how Kenshin made his dinners... how to cut the potatoes just right and season them adding them to the other vegetables and rice. She could remember Kenshin's words, 'No, no Kaoru-Dono, cut them evenly so that they all cook the same.... They will taste much better, that they will....' She started to cry again.   
  
Despite her efforts the potatoes weren't cut very well, unlike Kenshin's. She wiped her eyes and started to stir the rice. Her flashbacks to the short embrace he had given her that day, such a nice smell... she had taken it in and subconsciously remembered it. She closed her eyes and let her memory soak in more deeply.   
  
How long had they been gone.... It was a while ago because she hadn't started cooking until moonrise. Perhaps 4 hours. How long was this supposed to take? Was she supposed to be worried yet? The truth is that she didn't really know. She grabbed some glass plates from a cabinet.  
  
"KAORU!!!!" She heard, much to her surprise, Yahiko scream. At the surprise she dropped all her nice plates as the came to a crash at the merciless floor which broke them, not hurting herself. "KENSHIN! IT'S KENSHIN, WE FOUND HIM! HE'S FIGHTING THESE GUYS! HE GOT INJURED AND HE'S STILL THERE FIGHTING!"  
  
Kaoru immediately focused all of her attention on Yahiko, "What? He's injured? And Sano?" Yahiko looked up at her because he had now run in panting and looking absolutely exhausted. Her heart began to race She wasn't sure if she should start running or if she should talk to Yahiko more.   
  
She put her hands on his shoulders, "Yahiko, tell me what happened" Her mouth looked very stern and serious, but her eyes were exploding with hope, fear, worry and concern for the only man she had really loved. She could not hide her feelings, for she wore them always in the open, anyone could tell how she felt at anytime.   
  
Yahiko, still panting managed to tell her how they only managed to find Kenshin by the sound of a battle. Swords echoing brightly and crisp in the quiet forest. They found Kenshin fighting at least 24 men, well at least had FOUGHT or fighting 24 men, about 6 left. Kenshin easily let 3 fall and 2 others slam into trees as he use both the reverse edge blade and hilt of his sword to take them out. The last was an experienced sword fighter looking man. He had taken Kenshin merely by surprise. making a large gash across his right arm. Sano and Yahiko emerged from the trees as Kenshin drove back the fighter saying, "This is our fight! Leave them out!" sano and Yahiko were about to follow when this big heavy weight guy, who had apparently been knocked down by Kenshin, regained his stance and slammed Sano, back-first into a large tree, punching him in the stomach. sano had managed to take the weakened guy out with a few stellar punches and kicks but in the end slumped at a tree saying, "Go get Kaoru..."  
  
Kaoru's eyes flashed as she took in all this information. She took a deep breath, "Yahiko, we need to get back there as soon as possible. Can you take me there? Or do you need to rest?" Yahiko shook Kaoru's hands off of his shoulders. He replied with a grin and wiping the beads of sweat from his face.   
  
"Let's go! You need to get back to Kenshin before you have a nervous breakdown or something... You know one of those old-lady things." Kaoru hit him lightly on the head.   
  
Moments later they were turning off the fire and cooking and running into the forest, towards Kenshin. Yahiko stopped about 25 minutes later.. panting once again. "He's... here... right... around here... somewhere...." Kaoru looked so determined, her eyes glistened. She was going to get Kenshin back. She emerged onto a small clearing covered with bodies. She heard the sounds of swords, suddenly one stopped, and then there was silence. Kaoru approached the area from which it was coming. She was about to enter and area through two large bushes to where she heard the fighting. she reached out her hand and instead of a bush, a man adorned in red and white emerged. Her hand met his chest. She looked up startled. He looked down.  
  
"Oro?"  
  
"Kenshin... wh-... " She stopped herself and took her hand down and backed up towards the somewhat center of the clearing... Kenshin took a few more steps forward. The moon glinting of his red hair made a beautiful image in her mind. Her eyes began to shine brightly. This was Kenshin. ~Did I really believe I would never see you again?~  
  
"Kaoru-Dono, I told you... not to follow me... This is very dangerous. You should go back now, that you should. Shishio's followers are not to be taken lightly." Kenshin did not look sinister but had much concern on his face. Kaoru could see the wound on his arm by the giant red spot and the soft sound of small drops of blood hitting the ground slowly in the silence that enveloped them.  
  
"Your injured..." Kaoru walked forward and wrapped his wound with her scarf. Kenshin remained silent. Kaoru decided to speak again, "Kenshin, you should not have left... We all need you here. You have a home and most importantly you have us." She knelt down on the ground... feeling her eyes get watery again. ~Do I really expect him to listen.~ "You can't leave."  
  
"Kaoru-dono..." Kenshin also knelt down beside Kaoru. "I am a wanderer, and many people want to hurt me. I am afraid that if I were to stay it would hurt all of my friends, including you." Kaoru looked up at him eyes streaming.  
  
Kaoru took in his words. ~Is that all you think of me as? A friend. I.. I wanted more from you.~ "We all rely on you! You can't just leave, we can defend ourselves. We won't let them come." Kaoru bit her bottom lip. Kenshin smiled, she sounded so innocent, not knowing of what she was saying. Still there was certain truth to her words.  
  
"Kaoru-dono, let me tell you something It is very important." Kenshin looked at her with those soul piercing blue eyes. His face was calm and accepting. "Kaoru I-" Kenshins voice stopped as he he took a sharp gasp of pain. His eyes shrunk narrowed momentarily.   
  
"Kenshin? Kenshin!" His body slumped forward. Suddenly harsh laughter filled her ears there was the man that Yahiko had described. it was true that he did look like he could hold a sword. He was very muscular and had a short grey-brown beard.  
  
"HAH! Some Battosai, lets his defenses down over a woman! He thought he finished with me! HAH! I don't go down so easily."  
  
"What have you done to Kenshin?!" Kaoru looked enraged and panicked as she felt warm liquid stain the front of her kimono, it was blood, a lot of blood, Kenshin's blood. She yelped. The man withdrew a sword Kenshin's back. He had caught Kenshin off guard again. Kaoru was utterly speechless, she tried to pick Kenshin up but the man was already ready to kill her, his sword at chopping stance. She let out a panicked scream.  
  
"Busu!? Busu!" Yahiko's voice came through the trees.  
  
"Hi-YAH!" sanosuke emerged from Kaoru's right to slam the man as hard as he could into a nearby tree, knocking him unconscious after 3 more punches. "Yahiko was a decoy. So how's Ken-" Kaoru was holding Kenshin on the ground sort of cradling him with blood all down her front. Sanosuke's mouth dropped. Yahiko burst through.   
  
"Hey Kenshin pretty good huh? Kenshin?" sanosuke ran over and grabbed Kenshin up and gave the Sakbattou (sp?) to Kaoru for her to hold. "Kenshin!? Is he alright?"  
  
"We've got to get to Megumi NOW! He's loosing too much blood!" Sano barked.  
  
"Ill lead the way, I know a shortcut through the woods." Kaoru stated with a very forceful tone. "No time to waste." Kaoru began to run ahead she turned her head and caught a glimpse of fallen one of Shishio's follower's chest rising and falling. ~Kenshin, You didn't kill them after all. I won't let you die Kenshin. You'll tell me what you needed to say. And.. and I'll tell you.~  
  
With all the urgency that was flashing around them Kaoru barely noticed time was passing at all. She gripped the sakbattou with all her strength... she remembered seeing Megumi's clinic... the room Yahiko fell asleep in... Megumi saying Kenshin might not make it because the wound is very bad and he's lost a lot of blood... she remembered being told that the sword had missed major organs but it was still bad... The next thing she knew she was in a room with san and yahiko. Yahiko was passed out on the floor with a large blanket and pillow. Sano kept his head down, and kaoru stared off into space wondering... praying... hoping... Trying with all her might to keep faith that Megumi would work magic on Kenshin and he would be okay. --------------- Sorry for this first chapter being such a long one, I hope you'll take the time to read it... More to come soon. Please read and review, it doesn't take much just a simple "Hey that was okay." or "YOU SUUUCKK you disgrace the name of fanfics! Begone foul abomination." Yea.. yea.. That'll work too. Constructive criticism would be nice. This is really my first fanfic.. let alone about Kenshin. I co-wrote "The Genkai of Oz" (veerry veeerry funny if you like Yu Yu Hakusho) So please tell me what I ned to work on. Like "More description!" or "Shorter chaps!" or "Im gonna say random; RANDOM!" Yea.. all things would help. Next Chap coming soon kay? er.. so.. Byaz -Z.C (ZimmyChild)  
  
P.S: THANK YOU CLOOUUUDD!  
  
P.S.S: The little voices in your head tell you to review! ^_^ 


	2. Time will tell

-Chapter 2- of "Something to Tell You"  
  
------------- Megumi wiped her head as she finished some final stitches. ~Poor Ken-san... Poor Kaoru, she never told him did she. He probably won't make it.~ She sat back and studied Kenshin, strong and well built but not overly bulky or extremely tall, like Sano.  
  
What a shame, for Kaoru to never get the warm embrace that she had craved from this handsome man. Megumi stood up. Kenshin, once known as Hitokiri Battosai, looked more defenseless, weak, and fragile now than she had ever seen anyone.  
  
As the story had come from both Kaoru and Sano it seemed that he left all his defenses open... for one thing... Kaoru. Perhaps he really did return the passionate feelings Kaoru had for him but it was impossible to tell. She put on her best smile, despite the feelings of uneasiness and pity she found deep inside herself. She opened the door to where they were all had been waiting for her news.  
  
There was Yahiko asleep, snoring loudly. Sano probably fallen asleep while thinking had both his hands on his chin and his toothpick still in his mouth barely hanging on. Kaoru immediately snapped to attention, "Yes, Megumi.... Kenshin.. is ...is he okay?" Kaoru has cold eyes of worry. Megumi flinched for second to see Kaoru's panic stricken face. "K-Kaoru, I thought you'd be asleep." Megumi readjusted her weight to block her view of where Kenshin was. "Yes, yes, I've taken wonderful care of him." Kaoru still looked panicked and worried. ~I had better try and loosen the mood~ "He has a wonderful body, if I do say so myself, and it is a shame he had to get hurt." Kaoru's eyes flickered and a blush covered her face.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT KENSHIN?" Kaoru was standing fighting stance.  
  
"Oh, only that he has one of the most wonderful bodies my eyes have ever seen. Miss Tanuki you had better calm down before you start to look more like a wild dog than anything else. His wound is very very bad." Kaoru had completely skipped the wild dog comment and her eyes began to bubble. Megumi instantly regretted saying Kenshin's state.  
  
"Kenshin? Is.. is he going to live? You have to tell me Megumi!" Kaoru put her hands on Megumi's shoulders with nothing but despair on her face.  
  
"Uh.. um.. Kaoru. The thing is..." Megumi cleared her voice, "Promise you won't do anything drastic." Kaoru nodded swiftly. "He might not live... He's going to need alot of healing... Only.. Only time will tell if he lives or dies. If his body regects what I gave him.. then.. he will die no doubt. If it does accept then he MIGHT live." Kaoru's eyes overflowed with a giant wail. Megumi was taken by surprise and fell back.  
  
"K-K-K-eennsshiin!" Kaoru sobbed. "It's all my fault!" She ran through Megumi, pushing her aside. Kaoru's eyes were puffier and redder than they had been. She went next to Kenshin. "Kenshin it's all my fault, "she said in a barely audible whisper. She looked at his face. It appeared to be in pain, little beads of sweat on his forhead.  
  
Kaoru brushed a few strands of hair away from his face and touched his warm head with her cool hand. Kenshin jerked at first but soon some of the lines of pain that were on his face disappeared. Megumi had woken up the others, Sano followed her into the room. Yahiko lingered behind for a few minutes. Kaoru's tears dropped onto his chest as she leaned over to pray for him. "Kenshin... live, I never got to tell you."She made a motion to cradle him in her arms. Megumi's finger swayed in a side to side motion.  
  
"Kaoru, If you must move him be VERY gentle... Any false movements could reopen his wound. The only reason I'm letting you is because he probably like being cradled *sigh* in his painful state." Megumi tried to smile but it faultered back to a frown.  
  
Kaoru held Kenshin one arm behind his back the other over his chest, not his stomach where the wound was. She hugged him as gently as possible, her tears still falling, this time on his face. She squinted her eyes shut as her own heart was in pain.  
  
Kenshin's eyes fluttered. He seemed paralyzed as his arms and legs remained still. His blue-purple eyes seemed distant. His lips trmebled as he tried to speak. And finally he did with a look of pain. Apparently it hurt to move anything, even something as simple as lips.  
  
"M-Miss Kaoru...." Kenshin paused to take in a breath. "P-please don't...cry." Kaoru's eyes widened with surprise. ~He's talking!~ She put a finger to his lips as she continued to cry, knowing that it was her fault that he was in so much pain. He talked over her finger none-the-less.  
  
"Miss....Kaoru...don't cry...it..it..hurts to think that I'm causing you....," He closed his eyes in pain, "so much...so.. much... p-pain." She tried to stop her tears but more came. Yahiko ran into the room. Kenshin looked toward the lantern that illuminated the room.  
  
"The... fireflies..are..certainly beautiful...tonight..Miss Kao-Kaoru, " She nodded as his beautiful eyes became more glazed over.  
  
"Yes.. They certainly are Kenshin." He looked towards the ceiling.  
  
"I think it's... time this... rurouni wandered again, " his breaths became raspy. Kaoru leaned forward and begged him not to shut his eyes and leave her. Suddenly his breaths stopped and they all looked horrified. Megumi's eyes began to water. Sano blurted out, "Kenshin!" Yahiko still held his bokken. A moment passed. Kaoru.. in complete silence before she started to sob on his chest.  
  
"Kenshi you baka!" Yahiko yelled through tearing eyes, "You can't leave!" He hit Kenshin hard on the head with the bokken. "You.. can't leave!" Yahiko began to cry very hard... sobbing uncontrolabley. Megumi walked forward and hugged him. Yahiko cried into her shoulder as she leaned down. Kaoru leaned forward to kiss Kenhsin's forhead. At least she could remember trying to tell him right?  
  
Even if she just kissed him on the forhead it would be fine. She closed her eyes. ~I love you too much don't.. don't leave!~ She was about to kiss his forhead when she opened her eyes to look for his closed ones. Instead she found his eyes wide awake, alert and staring right at her. " Miss Kaoru..." he barely moved his neck enough to see everyone else. "Yahiko... thank you.. I almost.. left you all again."  
  
"He's alive!" blurted Sano with a huge grin on his face. Kenshin immediately passed out from weaknes.  
  
"Good, he'll live. The ointment also had an affect of waking him up for a short time. Thanks to Yahiko his body had enough strength to help it along." Megumi said with a smile.  
  
"Will he be able to recuperate at the dojo?" Kaoru said... this time crying with happiness. Megumi nodded.  
  
"But not for a few more days. I suspect you'll have time in about 2 days to tell him everything that happened... and even things, Kaoru, that you should tell him that have happened for the last few years." Kaoru smiled brightly and nodded. Sano just leaned against the wall. Yahiko started looking around.  
  
"Wha-What? What's going on!?" Kaoru looked over still beaming and crying.  
  
"Poor liitle Yahiko-chan is totally clueless!" She chuckled.  
  
" Don't call me CHAN! And i'm not clueless you guys just don't make any sense!"  
  
--------------  
  
The end of this chapter.. more soon to come. I hoped you liked it. Next chapter is going to be... funny. It involves Ripped Hakamas and Kenshin recovering (mostly asleep except for the funny part) at the dojo! ^_^ I think you all will like it.  
-byaz-  
ZC (ZimmyChild) 


	3. Megumi please refrain from looseining my...

-Chapter 3- Of Something to Tell You...  
  
--------- Megumi, Sanosuke, and Yahiko were enjoying breakfast outside the clinic. It had been at least one day since the incident that had left them all breathless.  
  
"I'm. so surprised that. he's even. alive!" Yahiko stated between large swallows of Megumi's rice. "I'm so glad that he's okay, things will go back to normal. now." Sano didn't speak he just shoveled down his food. Megumi laughed.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure that we're all glad Ken-San's okay." Megumi gave Sano sevenths. "Eheh. Perhaps you should eat slower Sano, you could develop indigestion." Sano just showed her an empty bowl that she scooped eighths to.  
  
"I'm worried Kitsune-Onna, Kaoru hasn't slept or eaten since that day. She'll get real sick if you doesn't get some rest and food." Megumi nodded and scooped a bowl of rice for Kaoru. "You're right Sano. I'll go give her breakfast. She closed the door. Sano stealthily crept over to the cooking sweet potatoes. She opened it.  
  
"And Sano," she gave a wicked grin, "Don't touch anything that might involve you not getting anything for lunch. If you know what I mean." Sano slipped back over to the rice.  
  
"Kaoru? I. brought you some rice. Please eat. You won't help Ken-San by giving yourself malnutrition." Megumi handed her the rice bowl. Kaoru smiled.  
  
"Thanks, Megumi. I'll eat all of this right away." Kaoru took the bowl and set it beside her. Megumi ran outside to stop Sano from attacking the sweet potatoes. Kaoru took the chopsticks and attempted to feed some to Kenshin. He moved, an improvement, and ate a few grains. She smiled and lay down beside him. Even she had to sleep sometime. She was glad that he was no longer looking like he was dying, a little more at peace now. She fell asleep. Megumi had said that he might be able to come home that day. later of course. ~ Of course ~  
  
Later she woke it being late evening. Kenshin was still asleep. The others were nowhere to be seen. She got up. Megumi opened the door to greet her. "Kaoru! I'm so glad you're up! The others left earlier. They're at the dojo. I decided not to send Kenshin home with them. I was going to wait until you got up."  
  
"Thanks, Megumi. I'm up now." Megumi walked over and handed Kaoru a whole bag of things.  
  
"These are clean bandages, ointment, pain medicine..." Megumi went on about the contents as she called someone into to help them into a carriage. "Now I'll be over everyday to help tend to him. Kaoru I'm trusting you to take care of him." Kaoru smiled and hugged Megumi.  
  
"Thank you. Thank you so much!" Kaoru and Kenshin, his head in her lap, she held his hand on his chest as his breaths came warm and steady. Occasionally he took a very deep breath and when he released it she could feel the warmth on her neck. She resisted the urge to cradle him and fall asleep right there.  
  
Later on she laid Kenshin down on his futon in his room. After covering him up she went in to make dinner. Yahiko complained as usual. Sano ate despite his feeling towards the food. Later on she changed Kenshin's bandages and added the ointment and gave him the pain medicine. Part of the procedure she could barely bring herself to do because he looked like he was in so much pain. At one point he let out a short gasp and quick yell. After he looked calm again she recovered him.  
  
"Kenshin, I promise, because I did this to you. I will do all I can to help you heal."  
  
That night she slept in Kenshin's room, not in the same futon of course.  
  
A few mornings later she woke up and went over to check on Kenshin, only to find that he was not there! She yelled. She ran outside to see if she saw him. "SANO! SANO! Kenshin's gone!" Sano came running from around the corner."  
  
"What? What? Kenshin!? He's gone!?"  
  
"I. I don't know! We have to find him!" Kaoru's heart beat faster and faster. ~ Oh, no! What if. What if Shishio's men got him! He's completely vulnerable! Defenseless! ~ Kaoru ran back inside when she heard something shatter. then something else.  
  
"Kenshin?! Is that you?" She ran into the kitchen where she found Kenshin crawling towards the cabinets. He had tried to reach the plates; instead they just kept falling around him. She ran over and held him back. "Kenshin, what are you doing? You should be resting!"  
  
Kenshin's eyes looked glazed over. He seemed so dazed that she feared he had come down with something. "Kaoru-Dono. I'm sorry for sleeping in. I'll. make breakfast. right away." Kaoru smiled without being able to help it.  
  
"Kenshin. You're wounded, rest, I'll make breakfast."  
  
"No. Kaoru-Dono I could never force my. responsibility on you like that." He made another attempt to reach the plates. Kaoru had to snap him back to reality. She gently touched the wound on his stomach, trying not to hurt him. His eyes shrunk momentarily but then squinted and yelled out. Kaoru started crying.  
  
"Kenshin. I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you. Please." She hugged him around the shoulders as he squirmed slightly. "Forgive me." Sano helped Kaoru carry him back to his futon.  
  
"Miss Kaoru, you need not to apologize." Kenshin tried to smile. "You've been sitting here every night, You've been helping me heal." Kaoru's tears started to roll past her cheeks. "Kaoru-Dono. you've helped me heal. I'll get better now, thanks to you." Despite the intense pain in his stab wound he managed to make it look like he was perfectly ok. He reached up to hold her chin. "Domo arrigatou, Kaoru-Dono."  
  
For a second she thought that Kenshin might kiss her or embrace her lovingly, but to her dismay he only wiped her tears away with his thumb. Why didn't he see? "Miss Kaoru, later perhaps you could visit me again. It is always nice when you visit Sessha." Kaoru smiled.  
  
"I don't plan on leaving Kenshin, I'll make us some tea." She left to make some tea with some special herbs to help heal. When she came back she and Kenshin talked and relaxed for at least 6 hours. She looked out side to se it was late noon. "Wow, It sure has been long." Kenshin, who had been forced to remain in his futon the whole time, looked at her.  
  
"Do you plan to leave?" His eyes looked rather sad. (Kaoru's thought-) ~ He's so cute when he looks like that. He looks almost. sad. He probably wanted company this whole time and all I did was sit and watch him. ~  
  
"No," she took a sip of the tea; "I was just wondering how it got so late so fast." He looked weary and tired. Keeping him up to talk probably made him very tired and after all: he needed as much rest as possible. "Kenshin, lay back. You need to get some more rest."  
  
Kenshin was about to argue that he was perfectly okay, but instead he listened and lay back down. She covered him up. "Get some rest, Kenshin." He nodded.  
  
"Yes, Miss Kaoru." She hated the formality in those words. But it seemed however many times she told him he would never listen.  
  
"Don't call me that," she smiled and laid down in her own futon.  
  
"Yes, Miss Kaoru." He yawned and turned over slowly. She stifled a giggle.  
  
Later on, around 7:00pm, she woke up. Kenshin had moved his futon nearer to hers and had fallen asleep. She thought it was an act of friendship. ~ He probably didn't like me alienating him. ~ "Kenshin. I wonder."  
  
"Miss Kaoru, your up," She turned to meet Kenshin's blue-purple eyes.  
  
"GaaaAaah!" She flew up and hit her head on the wall. She rubbed her head. "Ooff." Kenshin looked worried.  
  
"Are okay Kaoru-Dono?" She smiled with a blush. "Y-Yes. I'm fine."  
  
"Oh, Kaoru-Dono, I thought you would like to know that Miss Megumi stopped by and made dinner for the others." He looked up as if to think, "That was about 2 hours ago. I believe Miss Megumi is still here, that I do." She leaned over and covered him up again.  
  
"Kenshin, I told you to rest." He sighed and made to lay over and sleep. About 15 minutes later Megumi entered the room. Kaoru was laying beside Kenshin (in her OWN futon). Megumi put a hand up to hide her mouth and let out her trademark laugh.  
  
"Ohohoho! Kaoru you mustn't be so hard on poor Ken-San!"  
  
"Wha-? Megumi what do you mean?"  
  
"Just you must be stressing him out, being so close and all, pushing all your feelings onto him. You must have exhausted him!"  
  
"What do you mean by that!?"  
  
"Ohoho! Miss Kaoru, don't act so innocent. I know you must want Ken-San very badly."  
  
"MEG-MEG-MEGUMI! You know I would NEVER think of Kenshin like. like that!"  
  
"Oh, come now. You've been in here all alone with your beloved Kenshin for many, many hours" Megumi winked.  
  
"Oh, come on! He's injured!"  
  
"He wouldn't be able to fight back would he?"  
  
"Oh please! I'm not. like that!" Kaoru blushed.  
  
"How do you know that he doesn't want you? You want him?"  
  
"Even. even if I did. It's not like HE thinks. thinks of me like that."  
  
"You'll never know. Let me guess you just want Kenshin to hold you?"  
  
"Megumi! You're more perverted than Sano! So what if I do! And."  
  
Megumi began laughing again, knowing she had made her friend angry again. This is what they did. She would flirt with Kenshin and Kaoru would lose her mind. It was always good for loosening the mood.  
  
"Kaoru-Dono?"  
  
Both Megumi and Kaoru froze as Kenshin rolled over and looked at her.  
  
"K-Kenshin." stuttered Kaoru. "Did you. did you hear? Did you overhear us?"  
  
"Forgive me Miss Kaoru, should Sessha have not been listening."  
  
"No. I. shouldn't have been. saying anything like that." Kaoru's face turned bright red. ~ Why do I want to scream? Why do I want to cry? ~ Her eyes began to fill with tears. "Gomen, Kenshin." She ran off into her room, almost next to Kenshin's. She went to her bed and started crying.  
  
"I've blown everything."  
  
"Oh, come on. What were you guys doing all this time in there."  
  
"M-megumi! How did you? -"  
  
"It doesn't matter. What I want to know is WHAT you guys WERE doing in there."  
  
"N-nothing!"  
  
"How am I supposed to know that?" Megumi laughed, "I bet you DID didn't you."  
  
"No! Megumi I said NO!"  
  
"If you did, his hakama would be loose, should I check?"  
  
"I wouldn't care! I keep telling you that nothing happened!"  
  
Kaoru was now infuriated with Megumi. She practically pushed her through to Kenshin's room.  
  
"There! ENJOY!" Kaoru's heart was racing. Had she really just sent her rival into Kenshin's room to make sure his Hakama was properly tight and straight? She groaned and listened through the door. ~ Oh my god. I cannot believe myself! What am I doing? ~ She heard Kenshin.  
  
"M-Miss Megumi!?"  
  
"Hold still Ken-San!"  
  
"Miss Megumi please refrain from removing my hakama! IYYAA!" There was the sound of a large ripping sound. Kaoru couldn't stand it. She burst through.  
  
"Megumi doonn't!" She looked up just in time to see Megumi pushing her back through where she came. Megumi was out of breath. They heard Kenshin from the other room.  
  
"Oooroooo! Where is my hakama?!" Kaoru looked up earnestly at Megumi.  
  
"Wh-What happened?"  
  
"Well. I. went to check and see if it was loose. and well. he wouldn't stop moving around. He tried to get me off and the pants ripped." She held up two halves of Kenshin's hakama. Kaoru's hands flew to her mouth.  
  
"Megumi!"  
  
"I'm err. sorry." Kaoru ran over to her father's old dresser and pulled out a dark gray hakama, a bit for Kenshin, but it would work. She went over to the door and opened it, shutting her eyes tight.  
  
"K-Kenshin. I brought you some p-pants."  
  
"OOROO!? K-Kaoru-D-DONO!? What. what are you doing here?! Please. err.. please leave."  
  
Kaoru felt hurt. Her eyes were shut and she was trying to help him out. Why was he being so offensive? Tears ran down her cheeks. She threw the pants at Kenshin, from where his voice was at least.  
  
"Th-there! I'll. I'll sew up your other ones later!" There was the slightest tone of anger in her voice. but mostly her feelings were hurt. ~ I would have thought he might have been more comfortable around me! ~  
  
So ends the. 3rd chapter of "Something to Tell You." Next chap.. or next 2 chaps: Kenshin tells Kaoru something that hurts her very deeply (read to find out what he says). If what he said is true should she leave? Will she even be able to leave. will Kenshin let her?  
  
Anyway.. review please, a simple "hey. ur. read it. fill in small comment " Yea. Well I've been trying to use very good spelling, grammar, and punctuation. Tell me how I'm doing! Thanks to all who reviewed. I'm glad you think I'm doing something okay! ^_^-  
~Byaz~  
ZC (ZimmyChild) 


	4. Opening up to you

Kaoru was biting her lip. In her room, by candlelight she sewed up Kenshin's ripped hakama. Sure, she wasn't the best seamstress in the world but this would just have to do.  
  
She rolled the events over in her head.  
  
"Hmm... Kenshin." She spoke softly. "I wonder if you don't like me at all." She remembered very distinctly what had happened not hours before hand. Megumi had been pissing the hell out of her. Megumi accused her of... of... doing such things with Kenshin! Megumi had pondered with a wicked smile, "Oooh, maybe I should check if his hakama is loose." Kaoru thought she was kidding... it wasn't so.   
  
There had been a lot of noise in the other room as Kaoru had leaned against the sliding door wondering if Megumi would actually do it. There was a strict "Stop fiddling Ken-San!" and a few "Miss Megumi, please remove your hands from the-YAAH!?" And then the subsequent rip. The very loud and very ominous rip. Megumi had come racing out, flushed and out of breath. "Kaoru I..." She held up the ripped hakama, two distinct pieces of Kenshin's white hakama, split right down the middle. Of course in that moment Kaoru had to think quick! She had run to her room and grabbed her father's hakama, the dark gray of the kamiya-kashiim-ryu master's pants. She ran back into Kenshin's room, she thought he would have been more comfortable around her! After all she had closed her eyes and everything... Instead he had yelled at her as she threw the pants towards the sound of his voice and stormed out "IM SORRY! Ill sew your pants later!" She slammed his door and ran back to her room, sitting in the darkness. Megumi crossed by the door she knocked, "Kaoru?... Kaoru. I... I'm sorry. I'll be heading off now... I'll be back tomorrow to check his wounds." Kaoru nodded to herself as Megumi had left, hearing the back door slip open then close shut.   
  
Now it was very late, she looked out of the window behind her, turning her head a little. Her midnight hair ran down her back, and her eyes stared at the starry sky for a while. "One day... I'll be able to tell you... Maybe," she smiled to herself. Perhaps he wasn't mad at her, perhaps... yes that must be it. She set the pants aside, halfway done and knocked on the door to his room.  
  
"Kenshin? Are you up?" It was silent for a while... "Kenshin?" She said in a quieter voice.  
  
She was about to walk away when she heard his voice piping up from behind the door, "Yes... I am up Miss Kaoru."  
  
"Can I-..."  
  
"Please come in Miss Kaoru." She smiled and slid past the doors and into his room. He had perched himself up against the wall behind his futon. He was wearing the pants, they were too big, but he had managed. "Miss Kaoru..." He stared at her... "What has you so upset?" Her eyes were very sad looking, her damned tell-tale eyes.  
  
"Kenshin I'm not upset!" She smiled at him, and sat down beside him, drawing her legs up beneath him. She closed her eyes and sighed.  
  
Kenshin rolled his eyes but kept his composed smile.   
  
"Kenshin, are you feeling any better did you get a lot of rest?"  
  
"Yes, Miss Kaoru, I did. Thank you... for the pants."  
  
"It's no trouble really." Ah... Should I ask him? Should I tell him? "Kenshin, do you feel comfortable around me?"  
  
"Miss Kaoru? Of course I do. There is no one I'd feel more comfortable with..." She looked up at him, he was smiling. I wonder if his wounds still hurt... "In fact... I'd like to thank you again for being by my side. Everyday... everyday you sit there and watch me sleep. You make sure I'm healing and I'm alright."  
  
"Yea, I have nothing else to do..." I LIE! Oh how I lie! He looked down at the floor somewhat sadly, but she didn't notice. "But you're improving. You look like your wounds are healing excellently." She grinned. "It makes me... so happy to see you like this. You're here, and that's what counts."  
  
She frowned again but to the side, "Kaoru... that day, I was determined to leave... to leave you all. It's because I knew Shishio's men were coming for me... and I was a danger to you all."  
  
"That's not true. We can handle ourselves, especially with you here. You're our foundation; you're what keep us all here together. If you left... I... we would suffer. Even though you're hurt I'm still glad you're here." She looked at him... sapphire eyes a-twinkle and heart beating I can tell him! Tonight... soon... maybe I can. Courage, Kaoru!   
  
"Kaoru-Dono..." His frown twitched into a tiny smile... (Kenshin's thoughts )-Kenshin! Don't give in, you love her yes! But... no...- "I am glad I did not leave also... domo Kaoru-Dono for making me realize this."  
  
"Kenshin..." I can do this! It's being played out perfectly. I want to tell him. "I have something to tell you.... something.. to tell you."  
  
He turned his face towards hers, eyes interested and open, mouth devoid of emotion. He waited.   
  
"Kenshin I love you!" There... I did it! I told him! Her heart began to fly, I've gotten it out.  
  
"Kaoru... Dono..." His eyes were wide.... His breath had run cold. Kaoru just looked at him, an emotion he had never seen in her eyes before. This was the look of unconditional love. Her heart was melting through those sapphires.   
  
"Kenshin, I've wanted to tell you for so long. I love with all my heart. There is no one... whom I've ever felt this way about. Kenshin..." She hugged his arm, putting her head on his shoulder.   
  
Apparently it had been a very short night for the sun had already begun to rise over the cherry trees and forest; she could see that by the glow beginning to brighten the doors.  
  
"Kaoru..." He tried to make complete sentences but it wouldn't come out. (Ken's thoughts ) -Kaoru... I'm going to have to tell you.-  
  
Kaoru held her breath as she stared at him.  
  
"Kaoru... I cannot return your feelings. I can never return them. Gomen..." He looked at the floor distantly. -Kaoru I am so sorry... I love you, that I do... but it can never be. -  
  
End of Chapter 4... god I wish I had done this sooner. I'm afraid that this story is going downhill, waaah. Pulls hair out It's my fault for not updating!   
  
Anyway, next part... will come. Eventually. Just suck whatever you can in for now and Ill update when I can.  
  
-Zimmy... 


End file.
